


Houseguest

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kinda Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Pierre just needs a place to stay. Max still gets what he wants.





	

"Oh fuck." Max moans but he wouldn't be surprised if he actually yelled it because Carlos was doing that thing with his tongue when they haven't seen each other in a while.

Max reaches down to tangle his fingers through Carlos' hair as he lets the feeling of Carlos' mouth and his silky hair under his fingers take over. When Carlos' phone started to ring. Carlos moves his mouth away from Max much to his annoyance. 

"Pass me that." Carlos says as he points to his phone but Max just whines. "It could be Helmut." Carlos says as he reaches over to his phone but Max gets to it first and pulls it away. "You do not mention Helmut when our dicks out and about to fuck." Max says as his face wrinkles in disgust before they hear someone knocking on Carlos' door. 

Max checks who's calling Carlos when he sees it's Pierre. He taps the screen to answer the call much to Carlos' annoyance. "What do you want Gasly?" Max says, clearly annoyed. _"Why are you even answering Carlos' phone?"_ Pierre shoots back. "Why are you even calling?" Max gets to the point so they can continue to what they were doing. 

_"I'm in the sim tomorrow and asked Carlos if I could stay over and he said yes. Now let me in, assholes."_ Pierre says followed by what sounds like someone kicking at the door. Max glares at Carlos when he fails to mention the little detail of Pierre staying over. Carlos looks at him sheepishly as he hurries to pull his pants back on so he could let Pierre in. Max settles on putting his boxers on because he's passed giving a damn what Pierre sees. 

"About fucking time." Pierre says once he's finally inside Carlos' flat as Max glares at him. "Sorry about that." Carlos says as he opens the door to the guest room where Pierre will stay. "Okay, listen." Max starts as he looks at Pierre then to Carlos. "I don't care what you hear." Max says to Pierre. "I'm going to get fucked tonight the way I want to get fucked and I'm going to make as much noise as I want." Max says as he looks at Carlos' scandalized face and Pierre's face has gone a shade paler. 

Max goes over to Carlos and grabs him by his belt loops to drag him back towards the bedroom before he kicks the door closed. Pierre watches the closed door for a few seconds before he sighs. "Should have just broken into Mitch's place."


End file.
